JP-A-2009-207872 describes a communication apparatus which receives graphical user interface (GUI) screen parameter information which is transmitted from a transmitter device. The communication apparatus generates a GUI screen based on the received GUI screen parameter information, and displays the GUI screen on a display unit of the communication apparatus.